Flammae in tenebris
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Lugonis attend, seul dans les Limbes. Il attend le porteur de nouvelles, celui qui sait ce qui se passe au-dessus, celui qui le comprend. Parce qu'il est aussi un père. Lugonis et Ilias. Au fond des Enfers. Bonne lecture!


Je n'écris pas souvent sur Lugonis. Parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, je finis généralement en larmes avant la fin du récit.

Ce texte est né d'un défi lancé par SwordCapricorn : faire un drabble sur Ilias et Lugonis dans les Limbes, qui ne fait pas peur et où les 2 personnages parleraient de leurs "enfants". Je considère toujours Lugonis comme le père d'Albafica, même si nous n'avons, à ce jour, aucune preuve biologique de ce que j'avance. :)

* * *

**Les flammes qui brûlent en ces ténèbres**

Les Limbes. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus agréable. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : y avait-il un seul lieu que l'on puisse qualifier d'agréable aux Enfers ? Dans ce monde de ténèbres, la lumière ne peut venir que de nous. Ainsi pensait Lugonis, assis sur ce qui avait l'air d'une pierre, quelque part dans le brouillard. Au loin, passaient des silhouettes. Fantômes parmi les nuages déchirés. D'autres âmes, perdues et sans lumière. Pas comme lui. Ni comme l'ombre qui s'avançait lentement dans sa direction. Il sourit. Peut-on encore appeler une ombre cet être où palpite encore un cœur empli d'une telle lumière ? Il pencha la tête sur son propre corps éthéré. Sombre, fuyant, terne. Sauf cette flamme identique à son vis-à-vis qui brûlait en lui. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils avaient une raison d'espérer, un lien avec ce qui se passait là-haut. Le nouveau-venu s'installa aux côtés de Lugonis comme chaque jour, si tant est qu'il y ait des jours aux Enfers. Leurs regards se perdirent dans la brume. Longtemps ? Un simple instant ? Le temps infini ressemble tellement à une absence de temps. L'ancien Maître des Poissons murmura : « Alors, as-tu de leurs nouvelles ? »

Mains sous son menton, le Lion soupira, cherchant comment annoncer cela, sachant tout ce que ses mots allaient déclencher dans l'esprit de Lugonis. Inquiétude, impuissance, fierté … Ces sentiments de père. Ceux qu'il avait ressentis à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Cette sensation de voir le destin des leurs enfants en marche et de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter.

« Une servante du Palais du Grand Pope est arrivée ce matin. La Guerre Sainte. Elle est en marche. Sage a eu la confirmation que des Spectres se dirigeaient vers le Sanctuaire. » Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Et ? », demanda son compagnon.

« - Albafica. Il est parti dresser des barrières de roses et des pièges. Et il n'est pas revenu.

- Il ne rentrera pas. »

La voix de Lugonis ne trembla pas lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Elle exprimait une sentence. Non, c'était plutôt la phrase d'un père connaissant son enfant au point de prévoir le moindre de ses gestes. Il reprit : « Il les attendra ».

Ilias posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, ne trouvant d'autre geste pour le réconforter.

« - Probablement.

- Sûrement. »

Le silence reprit sa domination. Il sembla à Lugonis qu'un vent glacé souffla plus fort, essayant de faire vaciller leurs flammes. Albafica. A la pensée de son élève, non, de son fils, la flamme reprit de la vigueur, rependant sa lumière autour d'eux.

« Et Régulus ? »

Le Lion sourit.

« - D'après la servante, à l'annonce du début de la Guerre Sainte, il est directement monté au Palais. Il a fait le siège de la salle du Trône pour avoir une mission. Sage a dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour le calmer et le déloger.

- Toujours aussi impulsif , il me semble.

- Il ne changera pas. Comme le tien.

- Le temps a passé si vite, Ilias. Je revois encore ce moment où j'ai trouvé Albafica. Je ressens encore l'émotion à ses premiers pas. La fierté quand il a réussi à manier les roses.

- Si vite. Il s'est envolé et nous a emportés avec lui. Parfois, j'aimerais retourner là-bas. Dans ce lieu et ce temps où le simple rire de Régulus essayant de retenir un poisson entre ses mains emplissait l'espace. Tu sais, quand il me regardait avec ses grands yeux en souriant, j'avais l'impression que le monde se résumait à mon petit garçon.

- Ce sentiment…

- Ils sont tout pour nous.

- Nos enfants, notre monde.

- Je suis fier de ce qu'il est devenu.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils se montreront à la hauteur. J'aurais voulu qu'ils ne connaissent pas la guerre. Même s'ils sont des Chevaliers, mon cœur de père ne peut s'empêcher de craindre pour eux. »

Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent. Ilias releva la tête, regarda son compagnon. Il était content qu'ils se soient retrouvés ici. Au bout de nulle part. A la fin de tout. Seul un père pouvait le comprendre, seul le cœur d'un père pouvait s'enflammer comme le sien. Au milieu de l'obscurité, leurs cœurs brûlants étendirent leur lumière, perçant les ténèbres. Leurs enfants. Rien d'autre n'importait autant que leurs enfants. Le Lion écouta attentivement. Il aurait juré les avoir entendus, ces sons cristallins, venus du passé. Pendant un instant, comme une caresse, un câlin d'un enfant à son père.

« - J'entends leurs rires, Lugonis.

- Moi aussi, Ilias. »


End file.
